


Destino o Casualidad

by Ladies_of_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafetería, Coffee, Condoms, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Primer encuentro, Primera vez, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexo seguro, casualidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladies_of_Ren/pseuds/Ladies_of_Ren
Summary: Otro día está a punto de terminar en la cafetería donde Ben trabaja, pero la joven que entra a último momento cambiará su vida para siempre.Reylofic comunitario en discord de Reylofanfickers en español.Autoras;Idea original Mjoi25Princesa SoloLubamoonBetty TadeoMaka JarrahEslianTia AshokaBear Blue
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Destino o Casualidad

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos a las preciosas portadas de Tia Ahsoka y Mjoi25

Era un día como cualquier otro, aburrido y sin sorpresas, el joven Ben Solo se encontraba laborando en su empleo de medio turno en una pequeña cafetería en la ciudad de Coruscant, tenía poco que se había mudado y sus amistades eran escasas en ese lugar, si es qué así podrían llamarse ya que eran contadas las veces que cruzaba palabra con alguien. Su vida era monótona, girando en torno en sus estudios y trabajo sin darse el tiempo de conocer a las personas que lo rodeaban. 

Ese día era como cualquier otro, o al menos eso parecía, su turno casi terminaba cuando el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta envuelve al solitario local preparándose para recibir al último de sus clientes.

Una chica de cabello castaño se acercó al mostrador con sigilo. Ben se dio la vuelta suspirando. Estaba algo cansado y se le había pasado colocar el pestillo de la puerta para que no entraran más clientes lo cual lo había irritado un poco, pero al encontrarse con unos ojos avellana que pestañeaban llenos de curiosidad, todo pasó a segundo plano.

—¿Aún tienen servicio? Disculpa, sé que es algo tarde pero, fue la única cafetería que encontré abierta y bueno… —el gruñido del estómago de su clienta la delató. Se sonrojó y Ben tuvo que aguantar la risa, aunque le dio mucha ternura el hecho.

—No. Estoy cerrando ya…—dijo él en un tono severo, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente. La chica tenía los ojos brillosos, como si hubiera llorado y Ben no pudo evitar pensar en esos muñequitos que eran tan famosos. Se hacía el estricto pero no resistía una _mirada de porg_.

Y tampoco podía negarle nada a una chica tan hermosa, pero de verdad estaba agotado y sólo quería llegar a su casa, quitarse esos incómodos zapatos y tirarse en la cama a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

—Oh, está bien, disculpa — comento la joven ya dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

—No, espera… yo… tengo café de sobra y sólo queda un croissant, Lo lamento, ha sido un día algo extraño.

—Ni que lo digas. Acabo de mudarme a este lugar y mi primer día fue un desastre. Mis maletas se quedaron en otro vuelo y he llegado sólo con esta bolsa de mano — Ben se le quedó viendo. Parecía bastante afligida y preocupada…— Oh lo lamento, lo que menos quieres es escuchar cosas de una extraña…

—No importa— respondió el hombre al ver de nuevo la _mirada de Porg_ de la chica — siéntate, te serviré un café y el croissant.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, aunque hace un tiempo escuché a alguien decir que "los cuernos ni en pan son buenos", pero pasaré por alto ese hecho ya me que muero de hambre.

La carcajada del hombre fue tan espontánea que ella, a pesar de haber tenido un día de perros, también terminó riendo de si misma

Ben tenía un talento que sólo reservaba para las personas que realmente le apreciaban, era una tontería. Pero en cuanto ella se sentó detrás de la barra a esperar su café, supo que era el momento de sacarlo a relucir. Por suerte estaba solo, Poe y Hux se burlarían por la cursilería de dibujar corazones en la espuma del café. Pero no haría nada tan directo, no sabía el nombre de la chica. Sin embargo, cuando la taza estuvo en sus manos, el diseño de un porg salió solo y quedó satisfecho con el resultado. Esperaba que ella no tomara a mal su atrevimiento.

— Gracias — dijo la castaña al recibir su taza de café, lo miró un momento el dibujo era realmente bello — es hermoso, tienes mucho talento.

Un silencio incómodo envolvió a ambos jóvenes, Ben únicamente se limitaba a observarla de reojo desde el otro extremo de la barra mientras se terminaba su taza, era tan bella. Sin percatarse, los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado, sintiendo una enorme necesidad por saber más de ella, aunque era pésimo con las palabras. Después de pensarla un rato, se armó de valor y se aproximó a la chica. 

— Así que... nueva, ¿no?— _bueno no estaba mal para empezar_ , pensó.

De esa manera sabría más de la chica y al pararse ella estaba agradecida que él tomara la iniciativa.

—Así es — dijo con una sonrisa — nos mudamos mi amiga y yo a Coruscant por nuestros estudios.

Ben se mordió el labio porque lo que deseaba era preguntarle si había dejado algún novio en su ciudad de origen pero no quería ser tan entrometido. Algo le decía que una joven así, con ese brillo tan particular, seguramente habría despertado el amor de otro. Él no sería el primero en notarlo, y se angustió de antemano al imaginar que ella ya estaba comprometida.

Se alejó para ocultar su disgusto y le dio la espalda mientas fingía limpiar la máquina de café, deseaba ser más como Poe o Hux y tener ese carisma natural para el coqueteo pero no era una virtud con la que él contara.

—Bueno me apresuraré a terminar. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa, de seguro alguien te espera… — la chica trato de ser lo más directa que pudo sin sonar entrometida, quizás era demasiado arriesgado pero su curiosidad era mayor.

Ben sonrió para sus adentros nadie lo esperaba, ni siquiera Millicent. Él tenía una relación algo extraña con esa gata.

— En mi casa sólo está Millie, pero si tiene comida digamos que no extraña a nadie.

— Millie... ella debe ser muy afortunada. — no pudo ocultar la decepción en su voz, era lógico que un chico como él tendría a una persona en su casa. Una novia.

— Sí, es una gata muy afortunada, Hux la adora y yo la tolero.

—¡Ya veo! — la joven intentó sin éxito disimular su alegría pero una sonrisa se le escapaba por las comisuras. 

Ben le miró con curiosidad y se le ocurrió que quizás tenía alguna chance de conocerla mejor. Usar a Millie como excusa no era algo tan malo. Finalmente esa gata serviría para algo más que para llenar sus camisetas negras de pelos.

— Oye quieres que te ayude en algo más… sé lo que es ser nuevo en esta ciudad, te puedo llevar a donde te alojarás. Claro, si no te meto en problemas con alguien… 

La chica sabía que no debía confiar en extraños, ya que era la primera regla de supervivencia, pero no sabía porqué confiaba en él.

—La verdad sí me ayudaría que me dijeras en dónde está el hotel más cercano. Mi amiga no llega hasta mañana y sólo a ella le entregarán las llaves del departamento.

Cuándo Ben estaba a punto de decirle que conocía uno, la campanilla se la puerta volvió a sonar. ¿Por qué no recordó poner el maldito pestillo para que no entrara nadie más? 

Él miró hacia la puerta con ganas de matar a quien se atreviera a interrumpir, pero no había nadie más allí. La joven sintió suaves patitas tocar sus piernas y una gata de un precioso color mandarina se subió a su regazo ronroneando.

—¡Millicent! —exclamó Ben al verla —Disculpa, es la gata de mi amigo y a veces aparece aquí sólo para fastidiarme.

Ella la acarició sonriendo y Ben sintió que su corazón se derretía. Al menos Millie esta vez le estaba haciendo un favor.

—Hay un hotel cerca de aquí, puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—Muchas gracias — contestó ella sonriendo y rascando las orejas de Millicent— Por cierto, soy Rey.

Le tendió la mano y él la estrechó. El contacto de su piel fue electrizante. Su mano era cálida y suave, tan pequeña en comparación con la suya. Su sonrisa sincera llenó su corazón de alegría, era como el sol, radiante y pura. Nunca se había sentido así por alguien antes.

—Soy Ben. —contestó él agradeciendo internamente porque aquella chica hubiera decidido entrar justo a su establecimiento para mejorar enormemente su día…y quizás mucho más.

Mientras esperaba que Ben terminara de ordenar y limpiar el local, Rey aprovechó para hablarle de muchas cosas. Se sentía en confianza con él, aunque apenas le conocía. Era algo que no le sucedía a menudo, por lo general evitaba entusiasmarse con la gente. Pero con ese joven era como si no quisiera que el momento acabara, como si deseara quedarse a vivir en esa cafetería y pedirle que le dibujara una familia entera de porgs en la espuma del café 

— Rey... ¿me estás escuchando? — la voz de Ben la despertó de su fantasía, ¿cómo podía pensar todo eso si acababa de conocerlo? Sintió vergüenza porque al parecer la había estado llamando desde hace rato y Millicent, que estaba dormida entre sus piernas, sacudió su cabeza. 

—Perdón ¿que dijiste?

—Que ya terminé aquí. Podemos irnos al hotel que te dije.

Cerraron el café y se fueron caminando por las calles de Coruscant. Ben intentó cargar a Millicent pero ella se negó y Rey rió ante el desplante de la pequeña minina, más aún cuando él le dijo que la cargaría a casa. Siguieron hablando de las razones por las que se habían mudado y ella mencionó que era veterinaria al igual que su amiga. Él vio la oportunidad de preguntarle dónde viviría.

—En un edificio cerca del centro que es propiedad de Maz, no recuerdo el apellido pero Rose no logró contactarla.

—Debe tratarse de Maz Kanata, es amiga de mi madre, creo que tengo su número por aquí… - Ben desbloqueó su móvil y se puso a buscar el contacto de la mujer en su agenda – aquí está, le llamaré.

—¡No! – Rey soltó la palabra sin pensarlo demasiado y se apresuró a explicar. – Es muy tarde ya, no deberíamos molestarle. 

—Pero se trata de una emergencia, ella comprenderá. Aunque es probable que tenga que llevarle desayunos gratis durante semanas. – Ben hizo una media sonrisa que le hizo cosquillas en el corazón a Rey.

—¿Harías eso por una completa extraña? ¿confías en mí?

Ella no encontró dudas en los ojos de él aunque Ben no dijo absolutamente nada por unos largos instantes, sólo sonrió.

—Le enviaré un mensaje. Mientras esperamos que conteste puedo hacerte compañía. Hay un parque bonito y seguro por aquí. A veces vengo a relajarme antes de un examen.

Aunque nada hacía presagiar que apenas terminó su frase, se largaría a llover de forma sorpresiva, mojándolos terriblemente. 

Rey estaba empapada y la pobre gata comenzó a forcejear tratando de huir.

Para cubrirse de la lluvia se quedaron parados debajo de una techo que apenas los cubría, Rey abrazo más a millicent, que ya estaba más tranquila. Ben vivía a una cuadra de ese lugar pero no sabía si ella tomaría bien el decirle que fueran a su casa. Sin embargo, dejó esos pensamientos atrás cuando se oyó un gran relámpago.

—Vivo a una cuadra de aquí. Podemos esperar en mi casa y si quieres te quitas la ropa mojada para que no te enfermes.

Rey confió en el chico, metió a Millicent en su bolsa y corrieron rumbo a la casa del Ben. 

Llegando allí Rey soltó a la gata, mientras tiritaba. Él se quitó la chaqueta, dejando la camiseta pegada a sus pectorales. Rey tuvo que girarse para que no la pillara mirándolo de aquella forma. 

Ben sonrió y fue a su cuarto por una toalla limpia y una camiseta para que ella se pusiese.

—El baño está por ahí —Dijo pasándole la ropa- Mientras tanto prepararé algo caliente, no quiero que en tu primer día en esta ciudad te enfermes. 

—Gracias — contestó y se dirigió a la ducha.

Ben se quitó su camiseta y fue por otra toalla para secar a la pobre gata.Millicent agradeció el detalle y le ronroneó a Ben.

Rey salió del baño luego, con una playera que le quedaba como vestido. Cuando él la vio, le pareció el mejor paisaje del mundo. Ella pensó lo mismo cuando él se paró y vio sus pectorales marcados.

—Yo… —Fue todo lo que articuló Rey, lo que hizo que Ben sonriera.

—Creo que está lista, voy a bañarme rápido, por favor quédate aquí.

—No sé dónde podría ir vestida así —Rey señaló la camiseta enorme.

—Tienes razón – Por un instante Ben sintió que perdía el habla—Voy… Siéntate en el sofá, hay una manta allí. Pondré tu ropa en la secadora. 

Rey asintió, mirando su espalda enorme cuando desaparecía por el pasillo rumbo al baño. Se puso a mirar y a curiosear antes de sentarse en el sofá. Millicent se le sentó en las piernas apenas ella se acomodó.

Rey estaba acomodada en el sofá cuando oyó unos pasos en la entrada de la casa. No sabía qué hacer, así que se cubrió por completo con una manta.Oyó que la puerta se abrió y vio como Millie se bajaba de sus piernas para ir a recibir a un pelirrojo que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Ben! Vengo a buscar mi paraguas… Voy de salida, vuelvo mañana… Adiós Millie… Ben te cuidará.

Tomó el paraguas y salió sin darse cuenta de que había alguien allí, pero a último momento decidió regresar porque había olvidado las llaves del auto.

—¡Ben! Conocí a una linda chica, se llama Rose y llegó hoy a la ciudad… Oh ahí están mis llaves… Luego te veo.

No podía ser la misma Rose. Había miles de Roses en el mundo pero si fuera la misma la mataría, después de todo, lla dejo en una ciudad sin conocer a nadie y sin maletas.

Ben no se enteró de la interrupción porque aún estaba en la ducha. La miopía de Armie era legendaria, había confundido a Rey con su amigo al entrar.

Pero no era el único que iba a interrumpirles esa noche.

Poe. Su vecino y compañero de trabajo, el chico diez, el favorito de todos, el galán de las señoritas, apareció en su minúsculo departamento a pedirle un poco de azúcar, encontrando a Rey en camiseta en el sofá. Ben estalló en ira.

Como solía cuidar a la gata, tenía llaves.

—Ben, tengo a este chico Finn en casa y no tengo cómo darle una taza de azucar… Oh, — se fijó en la joven. —Hola. Soy Poe. 

—Soy Rey. 

Rey se sintió cohibida por la mirada del hombre moreno.

—¿Qué te he dicho de entrar sin llamar Poe?

Ben estaba furioso, era conocida la fama de Poe de tratar de conquistar las chicas que se acercaban a Ben, aunque no le gustaran.

—Lo siento, aquí están tus llaves, ahora dame azúcar cariño.

Ben las tomó y se fue a la cocina.

—¿Sales con Ben?

—¡Poe!

—Nos conocimos hoy — respondió tímida, cubriéndose con la manta.

—No te conocía esa faceta de galán Solo.

Ben le pasó un kilo de azúcar y lo acompañó, bueno, lo empujó a la puerta.

—Dijiste que tenías a un chico, ve a darle de tu dulzor.

Y sin mas logró echarlo fuera, mientras ella ocultaba su risa. 

Con todo el alboroto de conocer a Rey en tan particulares circunstancias, sumado al hecho de la lluvia sorpresiva, Ben olvidó por completo que debía ir a buscar a su madre que venía de visita ese mismo día. 

El golpe fue duro, le embargó la culpa. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo en su casa con Rey cuando su madre le esperaba? 

Podía enviar un taxi a buscarla, pero habían acordado que se quedaría a dormir allí.

Ben miró su teléfono.

—Mamá, me olvidé… 

—Te llamaba en realidad para tranquilizarte y evitar que conduzcas con esta lluvia. Lando vino por mi, me lleva a su hotel nuevo, me dio la suite presidencial. 

—¿En serio? Bien, dale las gracias a tío Lando y lo siento, debí…

—Ven mañana a almorzar conmigo, contrató un chef con 4 estrellas Michelin…

—Está bien mamá, te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Ben

Ben parecía contrariado por todo lo que había pasado en apenas una hora, la vio y le pidió disculpas

—Te juro que no es así todos los días, es solo que al parecer todo está en mi contra hoy.

—Bueno yo perdí mis maletas y creo que mi amiga me cambió por un pelirrojo, así que te entiendo …. — ambos sonrieron.

—¿Quieres algo caliente?

Rey se sonrojó, y no supo qué responder ¿A qué refería?

Ben se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, cuidando de no quedar tan cerca. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha y Rey podía sentir el aroma de su shampoo…era delicioso.

—Oye sé que te dije que contactaria a Maz pero no sé si quieras quedarte mejor en mi cuarto, yo me quedaré en el sillón…— esto último salió de su boca sin pensar, estaba totalmente rojo por lo que acababa de decir.

Ante la imagen de ellos durmiendo juntos Rey pensó que ojalá un rayo partiera el sillón o que Millie le sacara la esponja con las garras.

— Mejor me das eso caliente que me ofreciste y después decidimos – el sonrojó de Rey también aumentaba por segundos. 

Ben no estaba seguro de lo que Rey insinuaba. ¿Acaso quería otro café? Ojalá una mano gigante se robara el sillón, y tuvieran que dormir juntos.

Pero con las chicas él nunca sabía qué hacer. A pesar de parecer experimentado, era muy tímido, le habían rechazado de plano varias veces poniendo como excusa que era demasiado tierno con ellas.

Rey se imagino como sería ser besada por él, que sus enormes manos le quitarán la camiseta que tenía puesta.

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde Ben le ofreció a Rey un té ambos siguieron la conversación hasta que a ella se le vino un mechón de pelo a la frente y él aprovecho para acomodarlo, quedando tan cerca de su cara que podía sentir su respiración.

Por un momento las dudas en la cabeza de Ben desaparecieron. Ella estaba quieta, pero hizo un movimiento lento y cerró los ojos esperando un beso.

Él no se contuvo y la besó. ¿cómo habían pasado de ser un par de desconocidos a estar en su departamento, besándose? No sabía, y para ser sincero, el sabor de esos labios le hacía olvidarse de todo.

Pero no hay uno sin dos ni tres y la puerta retumbó de nuevo sobresaltando a los dos, que no supieron qué hacer en ese momento y después de un segundo golpe Ben se levantó maldiciendo en arameo para ir a abrir y encarar a quien había interrumpido su momento. 

Era Armitage que había perdido sus llaves y estaba acompañado de una chica bajita que Rey reconoció como su amiga Rose. Ambas parejas se vieron y sólo habia reproches en sus miradas.

Después de hablar decidieron que el pelirrojo y Rose se irían al departamento del cual la morena ya tenía las llaves, dejando a Ben y Rey solos. Ella decidió no irse con su amiga quién trató de explicar la situación. Aún así, su enojo no disminuyó.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…—había discutido con su amiga por primera vez en años, pero si era sincera no la culpaba. Ella también estaba vuelta loca por el pelinegro alto que tenia enfrente y sabía que si la volvía a besar perdería el control.

Ben perdió el miedo y la tomo de la cintura, dándole un beso que hizo que ella recordará que no lleva ropa interior. 

El beso subio de intensidad cuando él paso sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y se dio cuenta de la situación.

La cargó hasta el cuarto donde ya no harían caso si el mundo se caía afuera, ella enredó sus piernas en cintura de él provocando que la entrepierna del muchacho empezará a reaccionar y eso no paso desapercibido por ella, a pesar de que la inexperiencia de ambos los hacía torpes y dudosos, estaban seguros de querer continuar.

Él la recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama como si fuera lo más valioso, tenía que preguntar pues no quería asumir nada más con algo tan importante.

—¿Estás segura que quieres continuar? 

Ella lo veía con deseo, muchas veces se imaginó cómo iba a ser ese momento, fantaseando demasiado, pero jamás pensó que un desconocido la hiciera sentir tanto.

—Sí, lo estoy. Quiero que tengamos sexo… — nunca pensó que sus palabras sonarían tan seguras. 

Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó de nuevo ocasionando que el nivel de excitación en ambos se incrementará. Ben le quitó su playera haciendo que quedara totalmente desnuda. Quería devorarla por completo y lo hizo. Empezó besando su cuello, fue bajando hasta sus clavículas y dirigió sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica que ya estaba húmeda y resbaladiza.

Cuando sintió el contacto, Rey soltó un pequeño gemido, y él siguió bajando con los labios hasta llegar a sus senos. Sus pezones estaban duros y pedían atención que él les dio con su boca.

Sus manos provocaron que ella gritara su nombre cuando sintió que una de ellas tocó la parte más sensible de su intimidad, la sensación de placer la invadía completamente, estaba fuera de sí. Él siguió bajando con sus besos hasta llegar a la parte que ya había trabajado con las manos, y cuando puso sus labios allí, ella no pudo evitar volver a gritar. Le llevó poco tiempo llegar al orgasmo, uno que pudo ver desde ese hermoso ángulo entre sus piernas.

La entrepierna de él estaba tan dura que le dolía. Ben se hincó sobre la cama agachándose para volverla a besar, ella le ayudó con la ropa que él aún traía porque las ganas de verlo desnudo y tenerlo dentro de ella eran insoportables.

Cuando los pantalones y el boxer de él quedaron fuera, ella pudo ver qué el tamaño del miembro del chico era considerablemente grande. Tragó saliva con sólo imaginarlo en su boca o en sus manos y rodeó con ellas el pene del chico mientras pronunciaba su nombre en forma de gemido. 

Movió un poco las manos y el cuerpo de él estaba reaccionando, apenas podía articular palabra, pero eso no importaba si no dejaba de decir su nombre. Empezó a ver qué salía liquido preseminal y quería saborearlo, estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando él se lo impidió.

—Necesito un condón….—busco en su buró de noche y se lo puso, ambos estaban ansiosos la anticipación del momento hacia que les faltará el aire.

Recostados los dos en la cama se volvieron a besar, el miembro del chico rozó la entrada de ella provocando que le clavara las uñas en los hombros y le mordiera el labio. Él se colocó en la mejor posición que pudo y entró solo un poco hasta que vio la cara de dolor de la chica y se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien?...

Rey tenía los ojos cerrados y en un suspiro le dijo.

—Si hazlo…

Él entró por completo, esperando que ella se adaptara y esperó a que diera el paso para moverse, estar dentro de ella era magnífico.

Ella movió ligeramente las caderas, ya no sentía dolor, solo quería llegar de nuevo al orgasmo con él. Ben tomó eso como una señal y empezó a moverse poco a poco entrando y saliendo de ella, Rey también empezó a hacerlo para acoplarse al ritmo del chico.

Cada estocada del miembro de Ben era una sensación nueva, ella sentía como cada cosa desastrosa que le había pasado valía la pena por estar en esa cama con él, disfrutando de su cuerpo. Le tomo de la cara para besarlo y sus piernas se enredaron en su cadera, lo que provocó que ella pudiera sentirlo más. La chica enterró sus uñas en la espalda de nuevo, provocando que él soltará un gemido de dolor y placer. 

El ritmo aumentó y el nombre de Ben salió tantas veces de la boca de Rey que él no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, también con el nombre de Rey en su boca.

Se quedó un momento dentro de ella, le dio pequeños besos y vio una sonrisa en ese rostro tan hermoso y lleno de pecas que era su mejor paisaje. Luego salió de la chica y se quito el condón, fue a tirarlo al baño. Cuando regresó, ella pasaba sus dedos por sus labios.

Se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó. Esa sensación hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de que, en definitiva, no querían que fuera algo de una sola noche.

—Oye, no sé si quieras, pero me gustaría salir contigo y conocernos mejor.

—¿Conocernos mejor que esto?...—el comentario de Rey provocó que él riera…— Si, Ben quiero salir contigo, y conocernos más

Le besó los hombros y ambos se quedaron dormidos, él la abrazó de la cintura y empezaron a hablar de todo mientras Ben le daba besos esporádicos en espalda. Este parecía ser el inicio de algo demasiado bueno.


End file.
